Users of mobile devices often recharge their devices in different ways. For example, the usual minimum charge level, the amount of charge added to battery in one recharging session, and the frequency of recharging of batteries may all be different from user to user. However, applications typically run at a single performance level no matter what the habits of the user are in recharging.